Thank You
by Shadowninja0786
Summary: It's Sasori's birthday and he returns from a mission in a horrible mood. Will our beloved brat be able to cheer him up and give him the best birthday ever? HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO SASORI AND KISHIMOTO! THANK YOU KISHIMOTO-SENSEI FOR GIVING ME A PURPOSE IN LIFE!


_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY FAVOURITE DANNA, SASORI! I LOVE YOU SASORI! I hope you and Deidara are enjoying it up there in yaoi heaven. (:**_

The walls of the base shook as Sasori slammed the door of his and Deidara's shared bedroom open.

He had finally returned to the Akatsuki base after a 2 weeklong solo mission that had ended horribly. He had successfully completed the mission but only by sacrificing his strongest and most favorite puppets in battle.

So now he was tired, weaponless, angry, and sex deprived. His brain was clouded with depression and the only thing he could think of was how he needed his brat and he needed him **NOW**.

Sasori swept his eyes across the suspicious looking room. Usually whenever he returned from a solo mission he would find Deidara sitting on the floor in the middle of the _**EXTREMELY**_ messy room, making what he called "art" but today it was clean and empty.

'Hm, the brats probably in the kitchen' Sasori thought as he walked down the dim and gloomy hallway.

As he neared the entrance to the kitchen he could hear hushed whispers and the quiet shuffles of feet.

Sasori opened the door and walked in to see that all of the lights were turned off and the suspicion and anxiety that was slowly gnawing away at his mind spiked. He quickly prepared his stomach coil so that it would immediately strike down any threat.

He took two more steps forward before the lights were suddenly switched on and he was attacked with hugs and shouts of "Happy birthday!"

To say that he was surprised would be an understatement. Sasori looked around at all of his friends: Konan was smiling sweetly while handing him a bouquet of origami flowers, Hidan was already waving a bottle of sake around with Kakuzu trying to tie him down with his threads, Pein was leaning against the wall and gave him a small nod of acknowledgement as their eyes met, Itachi came up to him and silently handed him a perfectly wrapped present before leaving the room, Kisame gave Sasori a toothy grin and slapped him on the back before following after Itachi. This was one of the things he admired about the Akatsuki, they could be cruel and heartless murderers but they were all softhearted humans on the inside.

Only one person was missing Sasori thought as his chocolate brown eyes swept across the kitchen for the last time.

Tan and muscular arms wrapped tightly around his waist and a honey like voice whispered in his ear "Happy birthday Danna"

Sasori couldn't help the small smile that crept onto his face as all of his previous annoyance and depression was fully washed away.

"Thanks brat" Sasori replied as he turned to face his lover.

"Don't thank me yet," Deidara said with a smirk as he took Sasori's gifts from his hands and put them on the kitchen counter before pulling him out of the kitchen and back into their shared bedroom.

As soon as the door clicked shut Sasori was thrown onto the bed with Deidara attacking his neck with kisses.

Sasori lay there impassively, "Brat, you know I can't feel anything."

Deidara's face broke out into a breathtaking grin "That's exactly where you're wrong"

Sasori pushed himself up by his elbows and cocked an eyebrow waiting for Deidara to elaborate.

"You know how my Kekkei Genkai is the explosion release right?" Sasori gave a nod and Deidara continued "Well I was experimenting with my chakra and it turns out that if I focus my chakra enough I can make both inanimate and animate objects feel pain or pleasure."

Sasori gave him an incredulous look and asked, "Are you sure?"

Instead of giving him an answer Deidara pushed Sasori back down onto the bed and leaned down to massaged Sasori's nipples (A/N: Sasori is usually shirtless) with his tongue.

Sasori gasped and threw his head back as he felt sharp jolts of pleasure shoot from his chest down to an area below his stomach coil that he was shocked to realize he still had.

Deidara grinned and moved to the other neglected nub and tweaked and pinched the now abandoned nipple with his index finger and thumb.

Sasori grit his teeth together to stop the embarrassing and human sounds that were threatening to flow from his mouth. He was always used to pleasuring Deidara and feeling nothing -physically- in return, this was a huge shock to his body and no matter what he did some moans and grunts slipped out.

"-Nng Dei!" Sasori moaned as he rolled his head to the side.

Deidara looked up and his cerulean blue eyes twinkled with mischief. He pulled back and licked the left over spit off from Sasori's chest. "Wait Danna, there's more" Deidara said as he moved down Sasori's body dragging his hands down over his Danna's smooth chest.

Sasori had his eyes clenched shut as Deidara's fingers left a tingling trail on his torso.

Deidara stopped once he had settled himself in between Sasori's legs. He placed his hands on Sasori's inner thighs and gently rubbed circles into them through the cloth. Sasori started to shiver with the pleasure Deidara's fingers seemed to be giving him.

Deidara's circles started to rise until they were rubbing Sasori's still clothed balls.

Sasori bit his lip and whipped his head side to side. This was the best he had felt in his whole life, even better then when he had been a human.

Deidara unbuttoned Sasori's pants and swiftly pulled them down along with his boxers. Deidara was astounded every time he came face to dick with Sasori's manhood, even after all the times he had not only _seen_ it but _felt_ it.

Sasori gasped and clenched his eyes shut as his rod was enveloped by a warm heat.

Deidara hummed and bobbed his head pushing it deeper into his mouth until he was fully deep throating him. Sasori's moans got louder and louder and when Deidara felt that Sasori was about to explode (A/N: Let's just pretend he decided to keep his ball sack and that it's a fully functioning one) He pulled it out of his mouth with a pop. Before Sasori could protest however Deidara licked up his masters length and paused at the head before swirling his tongue over it and engulfing it once again. Sasori, still not used to this type of extreme pleasure, exploding into Deidara's mouth.

Deidara swallowed the semen with a gulp and sucked Sasori's length dry before pulling back and letting it fall out of his mouth with a '_pop_'.

Deidara sat back and watched as his Danna lay on the bed panting with exhaustion from his orgasm.

Once the rush had faded and Sasori's breathing was finally under control he sat up and beckoned Deidara to join his in the bed.

Deidara just shook his head and stood up "Just a sec Danna!" He called out from the inside of their shared closet.

After hearing drawers slam closed and various objects clatter to the floor Sasori finally saw Deidara walk out with a box wrapped in silver wrapping paper.

"Happy birthday Danna!" Deidara said as he handed Sasori the gift and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

Sasori stared at the gift with wide eyes; this was the first time Deidara had gifted him something.

Slowly he unwrapped the box and lifted the lid.

Inside was the most beautiful thing Sasori could ever imagine. There were 3 perfectly carved puppet. One was a female with long brown hair and a beautiful smile, the second one was a male with red hair, they both had their arms wrapped around a young child, a child with blood red hair like his fathers and chocolate brown eyes like his mothers.

"Oi Danna! I worked on those puppets for weeks! Don't break them!" Deidara yelled.

Sasori relaxed his grip on the puppets and turned to face Deidara and for the first time since he was a little boy a genuine smile formed on his face.

"Brat…thank you."


End file.
